


Only Fantasy

by AsheBlender



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/F, Other, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender
Summary: In which Catra gets something she's always wanted, at a price.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Only Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Been done before, but I saw an opportunity for angst.

Catra sits in her room, feeling… antsy, for some reason. It wasn’t like it was the oppressive atmosphere particularly affected her anymore. The Fright Zone had always been claustrophobic and completely barren of individuality. They didn’t decorate their rooms with anything. Their walls were sparse and their beds mere cots. Horde rooms, even for officers, weren’t really something you lived in. They were a place where you existed and got the regimented amount of sleep you were allowed. Nothing more. To anyone else, this probably would have been incredibly depressing.  
  
For Catra, it was at least a sign that she’d moved up in the world. She didn’t have to sleep in the barracks with the rest of the soldiers. The cot was marginally more comfortable to curl up in. It still didn’t smell great in here, to be fair. But, there also weren’t the competing smells of many people packed into a small area to assault her sensitive nose anymore. She liked it enough in here. It was as nice a place as she’d ever had.  
  
So, why was she suddenly so antsy? Her tail hadn’t stopped moving in about an hour and her ears were perked high on her head. Almost as if she knew something was coming already.  
  
She’s so focused that the sound of boots suddenly echoing in the quiet hallway make her jump. Normally, the sound of boots wouldn’t be any big thing. Soldiers were always on the move around the Fright Zone. Coming and going at all hours of the night. The humans, especially, needed boots because they had delicate little feet. But, those boots were usually… organized. These boots sounded like they were trying to be quiet and failing miserably. She knew something was wrong!  
  
With a low growl, she stoops onto all fours and hops off her bed. She takes a position to the wall most out of view of her door. Her lean muscles tense in preparation for a pounce. Her claws are already starting to slip out of her fingers. She has a feeling these boots are coming toward her room in particular. Call it an instinct.  
  
Her instincts prove to be right when the sound of those boots stop at her door. They halt there, almost as if deciding what to do next. Hesitating. Then, the latch to the door slowly begins to turn. This idiot probably thought she was still asleep or something. Probably an assassin. Didn’t they know that she was this high up for a reason? To think they could send someone so incompetent to try to kill her is almost more insulting than the hit itself.  
  
She lets things play out, her multicolored eyes watching sharply as the door slowly creeps open. As soon as the person steps inside, she hisses and pounces right toward them. Unfortunately for her, they seem to know that she was going to do this. As, the intruder practically swipes her out of midair to smack against the wall opposite the one she was hiding at. She finds her arms pinned up over her head and her eyes coming right into contact with familiar blue.  
  
Achingly familiar.  
  
“Hey, Catra~” The blonde purrs as Catra feels her heart start to pound in her chest.  
  
Adora’s here. Somehow, she’d managed to sneak into the Fright Zone. Not only had she managed to sneak into the Fright Zone (a marvel in and of itself), she’d somehow managed to make it all the way to Catra’s room without being caught. A small part of her brain insisted that this was impossible. But, she pushed that down in favor of glaring at the smirking blonde right in front of her. Adora, with her big, stupid face. With her height and golden hair… her lovely, sky-blue blue eyes.  
  
“How did you get in here, Adora?” Catra growls, squirming underneath the taller woman. Try as she might, she can’t break free. She was quicker and smarter than Adora by far, but in the strength game… she was no match. There was nothing she could do when held by such brute strength. It drove the tiniest spike of heat up her spine, her tail lashing wildly behind her. “When they find you-”  
  
“I’m not really worried about that.” Adora interrupts with a soft laugh, her head tilting back. It makes Catra squirm for an entirely different reason. She always loved Adora’s laugh. It was about the only thing she could consistently look forward to in this miserable place. It was all the better when they could laugh together. Adora would just laugh even harder at Catra’s own stupid, squeaky laugh. Those blue eyes meet her own directly. “Is that all you really wanna know, Catra? Really? How I got here? Not… why~?”  
  
Fuck. This is already getting her going. So much faster than she would have expected. Just hearing Adora laugh and tease her is… well, everything she’d ever wanted to hear again. She’d missed it so much. Hearing her happy instead of yelling in battle. She rubs her thighs together, the tights of her uniform sticking uncomfortably to fur that’s growing slicker. “W-What do you want?”  
  
 _“You,_ Catra.”  
  
The magicat’s breath puffs out of her in a gasp. Adora’s knee has come up between her legs, grinding against a rapidly darkening stain on her tights. Her hips buck in response and a whine leaves her throat before she can stop it. Her head spins with the connotations of all this. Adora had snuck back into the Fright Zone to do this? That little part of her mind reminds her that this is impossible. That there’s no way this is real; Adora wouldn’t do this. She pushes it back down and forces herself to focus on the girl looking down at her. “Mn- Me?”  
  
“That’s right.” Adora murmurs, pressing her forehead to Catra’s own. It’s dangerously close. Close enough to kiss. She can feel Adora’s breath mingling with her own. Compared to Catra’s, her breaths are calm and confident. A hand has left her pinned wrist, stroking down the fur of her forearm with all the confidence in the world. Like she knows Catra won’t attack her now. She leans her head away to kiss at the wrist that remains by the wall. Each kiss she presses is gentle and sweet. They spread the entire length of her arm. When they reach her shoulder, Adora opts to nuzzle into the softer flesh of Catra’s neck.  
  
When she starts planting kisses, hot and wet, against her throat, the final bit of resistance she could have mustered up snaps like a twig. Her arms fall from the wall to wrap tightly around Adora’s neck, a groan slipping from her as her hips buck needily into Adora’s knee. She can feel her wetness starting to seep through her clothing. Probably staining Adora’s pants, but that’s probably the last thing on her mind at this point. Adora laughs again in clear amusement.  
  
“Mm. How about we take this to the bed, kitten?”  
  
“Yes.” Catra moans out. She could have put up more of a fight than that. But, she needs this. She needs this more than anything she’s ever wanted in her life.  
  
With that stupid strength that Adora possesses, she carries the magicat over to the cot and plops her right down. Catra’s brunette mane of hair splays out, legs hanging off the bed, and the blonde takes a moment to appreciate the way she looks on her back. Her voice comes out as a soft, loving murmur. It also holds that note of amusement at the state Catra’s in. “You look so pretty like that...”  
  
Her heart clenches and her arousal skyrockets even further than before. “Adora, please...”  
  
The girl seems surprised for a moment, as if the need in Catra’s voice hadn’t been expected. It doesn’t last long, however. Adora is soon back to smiling that warm, stupid smile. “Such a needy kitten. I know just what to do with you...”  
  
Before Catra can get a single coherent word out of her mouth, Adora has kneeled between her legs. That pretty much steals anything else she could have said. The sight of Adora between her legs steals her breath away. She has to press her head back to take a moment. Her eyes rest on the ceiling as thoughts swirl through her head. The girl she’s loved since ever since she knew what that word meant. The girl who’s been her every fantasy for years. The one she wants more than anything. For right now, it didn’t matter that she’d left Catra alone.

She was here now.  
  
Her eyes slip back down when she hears the fabric of her tights tearing. She hisses quietly as the cool, stale air of the Fright Zone drifts onto wet fur. Her cheeks flush with indignation. “Hey, don’t mess up my uniform. I have to replace that, you know-”  
  
“I think the end result’ll be worth it, don’t you? Besides… easy access, right?” Adora coos, her cheek nuzzling the brunette hair between Catra’s legs. She’d ripped the stretchy fabric well enough to expose her entire crotch. More than enough to start doing what she wants. After nuzzling a little longer, she dips down to press a kiss against flushed lips. A few lingering kisses have Catra groaning and arching her hips up into the blonde’s mouth. A soft laugh. A hot stripe licked up her slit. “What a pretty pussy~”  
  
 _Adora_ _wouldn’t_ _say_ _that_. She _could_ _barely_ _get_ _past_ ‘ _pretty’_ _without s_ _tumbling_ _over_ _her_ _words_.  
  
Her legs wrap around Adora’s head, thighs resting on her broad shoulders as she insistently presses herself closer. She seems to take that as a sign to stop talking, as she’s soon leaning right in for a few more licks. Catra watches with hazy eyes, her attention entirely focused on Adora’s motions between her legs. It’s too much. She’s already so wound up from just having her here. From just hearing her sound like Adora again. It’s not going to take much at all to push her over the edge. It’d be more embarrassing if she weren’t so desperate for it. Adora seems to sense this, as she stops licking for a moment to look up at her. Her blue eyes are alight with confidence and amusement. “You’re almost there already? You really want this, huh?”

Catra isn’t able to make more than a strangled gasp in response. Her hips jump when she feels Adora’s fingers slip up against her slit. They brush lazily up and down just to get the magicat trembling. Adora clearly knows what she’s doing in making Catra unravel with a sort of practiced ease. By the time two of her fingers slide inside, moans are spilling from her lips near constantly. Her legs squeeze more tightly around the other girl’s head. Adira doesn’t start particularly slow or gentle. No, she knows Catra likes it a little rough.

_How would she know that?_

As her fingers start to curl and pump, the blonde raises her mouth up to casually smooch at Catra’s clit. It clearly gets the reaction she wants, as she can feel Adora’s breath puff against her in a soft laugh. She doesn’t say anything more, but definitely makes it a focus going forward. She can feel herself tighten around Adora’s fingers when her lips brush against her clit again, a low groan hissing past her lips. And, when her mouth stops kissing and properly wraps around the sensitive bud, she cries out loud and embarrassing. “ _Adora_!”

She can feel Adora’s smug ‘ _mmmhmm'_ against her as she sucks, swirling her tongue around her clit to add to the pleasure. This is happening right as she’s curling her fingers up _just_ right and… she reaches her peak right there. Her hand reaches up to cover the shrill sound of her orgasm as her hips spasm and twitch. The feeling is overwhelming, tears bubbling in her eyes as the blonde helps her ride it out as long as she can. Adora’s tongue leaves her clit after a while to lap up the fluid sliding down her fur. She can’t help but slip her free hand down to tangle in golden locks, combing her fingers through the silky strands. Adora makes a humming sound as she cleans her up before drawing back. She’s smiling that sweet smile again.

“I love you.” Catra finds herself blurting out before she can stop herself. Adora, naturally, looks a little surprised at this admission. Unsure of how to respond. Catra knows her eyes are pleasing, practically begging for a response. It feels indescribably pathetic. But, she… needs to hear it from her. It takes another few moments of Adora’s careful watching for her to speak, her voice coming out just as sweet and kind as ever.

“I love you, too, kitten. More than you know.”

Catra finds herself sniffling quietly, laying back on her cot with a quiet sigh. It's almost blissful. There’s a few more moments of silence before a more familiar voice suddenly slips out and breaks through it. “You know that’s supposed to be extra. But, since you’re cute, I’ll give you that one for free this one time.”

She glances down to watch as Adora’s face shifts and morphs into something distinctly more reptilian than she ever would be. Double Trouble looks up at them, long tongue slipping across their lips to collect the last bit of arousal clinging to them. Her previous, blissful feeling is almost immediately extinguished as the shapeshifter’s eyes blink sideways at her. They lay their cheek on Catra’s thigh, long fingers idly brushing along the thicker fur coming down from her belly. They give her a smirk full of sharp teeth. “You’ve got a pretty cute bush, y’know.”

“Shut up.”

Their eyebrow quirks up. “I shut up when you pay me the other half.”

Rolling her eyes, Catra sits herself up on the cot. Her uniform feels uncomfortable on her skin, sweaty fur mussing against the fabric. The heat between her legs reminds her that one was definitely not enough. That she’s still not fully sated. Probably never will be, either. At the very least, she could get off a couple more times. Fill that physical need. But, if Double Trouble is already asking for their payment, it doesn’t look like she’s going to be getting anymore tonight. Fair enough, she supposes.

Still, she can’t help voicing her displeasure as she reaches over into a little compartment in the wall. She swipes out a little sack of money and tosses it to Double Trouble. “That’s it?”

The shapeshifter hums and weighs it in their hand, untying it to give the inside a look. They stand to their feet with a shrug, seeming to be satisfied with the contents. They give her a sultry smirk. “You paid for an ambush and an orgasm, dear. I think I performed both splendidly. If you wanted more, you should have paid enough for a whole night. I doubt you could afford that on _your_ salary, however.”

Catra’s ears flatten indignantly. “Yeah. Okay. Fine. You can just go, now. Treat yourself or… whatever it is you do with that.” She mutters, not even bothering to argue with this. The mood was effectively dead the moment they shifted back to their normal form. There was nothing left to say.

She can feel Double Trouble’s eyes still on her as her own gaze slips up to rest blankly on the barren walls of her room. They walk over to her door, though linger for a moment. They cast a glance back over their shoulder, a strangely… soft look in their eyes. Something a bit sad. “You know, this isn’t very healthy, darling. I think you realize that.”

Something in Catra’s heart twists something vile. That comment hits her somewhere raw and unhealed, bringing up a fierce sort of agony. Tears prickle at her eyes and she looks away with a snarl. “I didn’t ask you. What do you care, anyway? You got paid.”

A chuckle.

“True enough. I got what I wanted out of this transaction. I was only making an observation, kitten.” They reply, silence stretching between them again. They’re still looking at her. She can feel it. Her ears flick again as they speak up one last time. “But, I won’t ever be her, y’know. I make an excellent fantasy. And, I’ll gladly keep taking your money as long as you’re giving it. But, that’s all this is and ever will be, darling.”

A shuddering sound slips from Catra’s mouth, rough and broken. “Get out.”

Double Trouble watches her for a moment more before turning around. The sound of the door opening and shutting is heard through the room. And, if she convinces herself that the quiet sobbing that soon fills the room is all in her head? Well, that’s fine by her.


End file.
